kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Summertime Record/@comment-5444091-20140831233052/@comment-25565693-20141021192734
haven't watched the anime. read up to the latest chapter of the manga. listened to all the songs in the list here in the wiki. and this is what i think based on this song and my limited understanding of kagepro. also, i dont know if anyone has already shared this... haruka died in the end. based on the way the snake of clearing eyes kept on provoking marry to reverse time, is maybe due to the reason that the snakes feed on desires. that's why the abilities are connected to what the mekakushi dan wanted before they died. (kano wanted to hide the wounds (lie), kido wanted to disappear, momo wanted attention etc). so my guess is that the snakes latch on to these people because of their strong desires the snakes could feed on. so they probably kept existing with azami because she wants the heat haze to continue (desire)... but she gave that control to marry, so the other snakes latched on to other people for survival. now SOCE, wanted to keep existing. but his host, kenjirou only wanted to see ayaka again. and--i'm guessing again--they're probably obliged to fulfill these desires. and if this is true, then by the time kenjirou somehow sees his wife again, his desire being fullfilled will no longer exist thus SOCE will have nothing to feed on. so he finds a loophole to keep existing: turn back time. that's where outer science, the bad end, comes in. but the gang somehow puts a stop to this and we get summertime record, the good end. how? it doesnt say in the songs so no idea. and if i'm correct with SOCE's motives then the same can be applied to the other snakes. but they're not as smart as SOCE as to take extra measures to ensure their own survival. so they just let things be. (the kids just happen to die thus entering the heat haze--except konoha and ene , for obvious reasons--so any creature with self-preservation in mind would take the opportunity to feed on something.) now the gang. maybe one day they find themselves no longer needing their powers. kido may no longer feel the need to hide. kano may shed away his lies. seto could convince himself to rid himself of the ability to read minds. momo can live without the attention etc (marry stays as is coz she was born that way though she'd probably relinquish the queen snake). in short one by one, their desires ceast to exist. the snakes cease to exist. and so their abilities disappear and they simply grew up coming into terms with their own lives. needless to say with haruka no longer having the power to transform, his weak, sickly body returns and he accepts this fact by coming to terms with it. and thus one day, he just passes on. (i still have no idea why the marking on his face remained beside that maybe his mole just grew and multiplied turning to cancer thus killing him jk). so yeah, tl:dr: haruka dies, the rest of the gang lose their powers. mekakushi dan no longer has any meaning so they disband. and they grew up with separate lives hoping that one day, they could get together again. (hopefully while haruka's still alive) ps. about ene looking like normal takane in the pv, they probably found her body holed up in some lab and just transferred her consciousness there. again. anime, not yet. manga, latest chapter. songs, completed. and all the things i wrote is what i got. so if i said something that has been officially said otherwise, just cross this long exposition out. (3:26 am)